I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Nightshroud
Summary: Axel saves Larxene from Marluxia's twisted habits, and now she finds herself attracted to him. She starts to feel different than she ever has before. Is she in love? Can Axel bring himself to tell her how he feels?
1. Flirting With Disaster

**Chapter One: Flirting with Disaster**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Here I am again! I always wanted to do an AxelxLarxene story, but just never got to it. I hope you enjoy!

**Axel:** Nightshroud doesn't own KH or any of it's characters. He only wishes.

**Nightshroud:** sigh

* * *

Axel strolled through the halls of Castle Oblivion. He was was bored out of his mind, until he bumped into Larxene. She stumbled and dropped the book she was engrossed with, then turned to him with a mocking grin.

"Hmm I though I was the blond, but I guess you're just as clumy as one. What's wrong, can't watch where you're going?"

Despite her harsh reply, she was actually happy to see Axel. She had been doing nothing all day (besides being harrassed by Luxord to play strip poker), so she finally had something to do. She liked Axel more than the other members. He was level-headed, and actually able to hold a normal conversation. To tell the truth, she liked being around him.

Axel grinned, and decided to have some fun with Larxene. They actually flirted alot, though they weren't serious of course. They liked to see who would react first. So Axel picked up her book and said, "Sorry, doll, didn't know I was interrupting."

"Ah, I accept your apology. After all, I would get clumsy around a pretty girl if I were you."

Screw the flirting, he had to say this one. "Then it's a good thing there aren't any pretty girls around to blondify me."

She cast him an annoyed look and summoned her kunai. "You won't be pretty when I'm done with you!"

He quickly summoned his chakrams as she slashed her kunai at him. He blocked them and swung at her, but she flipped over his back and threw her kunai at him. He turned and blocked them, sending them clattering to the floor. Before she could summon them back, he held her from behind. One of his hands was holding her waist, the other held his chakram close to her neck.

"I win," he said with a smug grin.

Larxene smiled wickedly to herself, and in an instant (and much to Axel's surprise) she had turned her body around so that she was pressed up against him. She laid a hand on his chest as she leaned forward and whispered, "Your move."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the neck. He felt her shiver under the touch. She felt his hot breath against her neck as he whispered, "One to nothing."

He released her from his grip and nonchalantly strolled down the hallway.

"Axel."

He turned around and stopped. Larxene passed by him, carressing his chin as she passed. When she felt his face heat at her touch, she giggled, in a evil way as only Larxene has ever managed, and said, "Now we're even."

As she walked out of site, Axel brought his hand up to his chin where she had touched him. "Hmm...that was more amusing than expected."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked! I'll introduce more characters soon (yes, there will be ones from KH2 too). Keep reading for more! And please take the time to review. Really appreciate it. 

**Axel:** Or I'll burn you to a crisp!

**Larxene:** We will seek you out and take such vengeance on you that they won't even be able to identify you by your dental record!

**Axel:** grins Very dark, Larxene.

**Nightshroud:** Uh, guys, I think you're gonna scare them away.

**Larxene:** Good, more sadism for me!

**Nightshroud:**...sigh Just review and move on. throws glare at Axel and Larxene


	2. My Hero

**Chapter Two: My Hero**

**

* * *

Nightshroud:** Yay, next chapter! I tried to add some humor in here, so I hope you like. 

**Zexion**: Just get on with it.

**Nightshroud: **Where did you- oh yeah, you're in this one!

**Zexion:** Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Larxene yawned as she woke up and went over to her closet. Hmmm tough choice of wardrobe. Black coat, black coat, and- hey, there's a- oh, no, it's a black coat. She zipped it up and walked down to the kitchen. She could have teleported, but then she wouldn't have met anyone on the way. Not that she wanted to meet any of the other filth in this dump, or well, that wasn't entirely true. Regardless, she made it down to the kitchen with no meetings. Zexion was there, cleaning up from breakfast. She figured she must have gotten up late. She pondered Zexion for a moment. She never really talked to him much, but he was one of the more tolerable members. Besides, he always made her favorite strawberry waffles for breakfast since she always short-circuited the toaster. Anyway, she waved to him and sat down to her plate. Oh joy! 

"Whatcha doin', anyway?" she asked. He put down his cookbook and looked at her.

"Starting dinner. I'm trying a new recipe."

"Couldn't you just use your powers to make what was on the page appear?" she asked.

He turned back to his work and shrugged. "Eh, it's a hobby."

She turned back and began feasting on her waffles. She was about to ask him to make her more when she felt someone grab her from behind. One held her left arm firmly against her side while the other was clamped against her mouth. She tried to scream out to Zexion, but he didn't seem to notice and continued to chop up vegetables. The assailant dragged her into the portal behind, and for a moment she was lost in the darkness. Next thing she realized, she was in a room she knew all to well. Her assailant let go of her and flung her onto the bed.

"You know, Marluxia, you could have just asked."

He smirked as he eyed her hungrily. "I figured you might object."

It's not like she wasn't used to this already. Marluxia always came to her to sastisfy his cravings, and she would just go along with it. But today she didn't feel like it.

"Look, Marluxia, I don't really feel like it. So just move out of the way and-"

He forced her down on the bed and unzipped her jacket, throwing it to the floor. She punched against him furiously, earning her a backhand from him.

"Marluxia, stop! Please!"

He tore at her white tanktop and black shorts, desiring her more and more. She felt tears in her eyes as she lost the strength to fight back. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Axel," she whispered in relief.

Marluxia eyed him angrily. He was about to summon his scythe when he felt Axel's boot against his chest and a second later the wall against his back. Axel summoned his chakrams, and Larxene could feel the heat rising off him in response to his anger.

"Leave. Her. Alone. Now get out."

Marluxia glared at him a moment longer, then teleported from the room. Axel stood a moment later, still gazing at the spot where Marluxia had been. Then he turned his head to Larxene. He quietly picked her cloak up from the floor and handed it to her.

"Here. I...uh-"

"Why...did you help me?" she said quietly.

He sat next to her and stared at the floor. "Well, I wasn't going to let flower pansy get away wwith bullying someone that couldn't defend themselves."

He looked up at her and then his eyes widened with surprise. Was she...crying?

She threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder. Axel, still slightly shocked, stood stock-still before wrapping his arms comfortingly around her. The warmth of his body helped to calm her, and soon she stopped crying. She pulled away from him and looked down.

"Thank you, Axel. I really appreciate what you did for me."

Axel was shocked, yet again. Did she say thank you? And not as part of their playful banter? She whiped her eyes as he stood to go.

"I...guess I'll see you around, Larxene."

He teleported out of the room, leaving her alone. And suddenly she felt scared to be alone. She also felt a strange feeling. She missed him.

* * *

As night settled over the castle, Axel threw his cloak over his chair and slid into bed, wearing a black t-shirt and red shorts. He yawned and switched off the lights, settling into the covers. He was suddenly disturbed by a knock at the door. 

"Demyx, for the last time I won't play Little Mermaid karaoke with you."

"Axel?"

Axel sat straight up. Wait, that wasn't Demyx's voice (you can't mistake that for anything). He opened the door and his mouth opened a little in surprise.

"Oh, Larxene. Umm, what's up?"

She shuffled her feet and tugged at her antennae. "I was...umm...wondering if...I could stay with you tonight. I'm (and here she seemd to struggled hard with saying it) scared to be alone."

He surprised (again, how many times does this make in one day...) and opened the door wider. "Yeah, sure."

She walked in and took off her cloak and put it next to his. He paused, then said, "Well, you can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"That's okay, we can...share...if you don't mind."

"Uh, no," he said, feeling a little flustered. She slid into bed after him and put her back to him. He noticed she seemed to be holding her breath before finally saying, "Would you mind...putting your arms around me? I don't want Marluxia coming in the middle of the night and grabbing me."

He fought hard to keep the blush down the threatened to cover his face (though she probably wouldn't have noticed in the dark anyway and said, "Yeah, sure."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she scooted back to rest her back against his chest. His warm feeling, and just his presence made her feel better. Suddenly on impulse, she twisted around slightly and nudged her head under his so that his chin rested in top of her head. He was surprised (geez...) by her bold move, but suddenly found himself rubbing his chin slightly on her hair. Before long, he felt her steady breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. A smile crept onto his face, as he soon closed his eyes.

* * *


	3. Nosey Schemes and Volatile Pancakes

**Chapter Three: Nosey Schemes and Volatile Pancakes**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** All right, time for the other member to come out from whatever rock they were hiding under.

**Demyx:** I wasn't under a rock, I was in the bathtub! grabs rubber duck Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling it's-ack!

**Axel:** proceeds to strangle Demyx

**Nightshroud:** Thank you.

* * *

Larxene sighed and shifted slightly, trying to snuggle closer to Axel. She heard a sound coming, but before she realized what it was, the door swung open. 

"I don't think that's the case. If Demyx had really inhaled the carbon monoxide, then he-"

Zexion placed his hand over Vexen's mouth. "Oh my god..." he said.

Larxene's eyes flew open as she saw Vexen and Zexion standing in the doorway, looking as though their jaws had just completely dropped away from their faces. She sat straight up and jabbed Axel in the ribs.

"Just five more minutes..." he mumbled.

"Axel!" she screamed in his ear. He sat straight up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? What is it?" He turned and saw Vexen and Zexion, still in the same position.

He sighed and stood up. "Look, it's not what it looks like. Flower pansy tried to rape her yesterday and she didn't want to be by herself, so I said she could stay here."

Zexion recovered and pushed Vexen's jaw back up. "Hmm, I guess that makes sense, considering Marluxia's nature."

"So what did you want?" asked Axel, putting on his cloak and handing Larxene hers.

"Well Demyx inhaled some of Vexen's gases and he ran off into the castle before we could diagnose the effects."

Larxene rolled her eyes and zipped up her cloak. "Breakfast ready?" she offered.

* * *

The kitchen was a zoo. All the member (minus Xemnas and suspiciously Marluxia) were there. Poor Zexion had to satisfy everyone's orders. Larxene of course wanted her waffles, Axel, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xalden, and Saix wanted meat, Luxord wanted toast and coffee and Demyx wanted tuna salad (not a breakfast food, but Demyx was having an Atlantica fetish as of late). Zexion sat down as Vexen finished telling everyone about Axel and Larxene story, and Marluxia's rape attempt. 

Luxord, after he had finished his coffee, said, "Who bets Marluxia doesn't come down from his room for a week?"

Demyx, Axel, Larxene, Vexen (who was hoping for more than one reason that this would be true), and Xaldin threw in twenties.

"Who bets Marluxia comes down from his room solely to exact revenge on Axel and Larxene?"

Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Saix threw in twenties.

"And who bets Marluxia doesn't come down for a week but still plans Axel and Larxene's downfall while brooding?"

Here Zexion threw in two twenties and Luxord a fifty.

"Aww!" everyone moaned. They had a strict betting rule that Luxord would go last, since everyone knew that he would be right. As if on cue, a bell rang above the stove.

Zexion and Axel got up and inspected it.

"What the hell is this?" said Axel.

"Room service!" came a voice.

"I didn't put in a room service line," said Zexion.

"Zexion, a short stack with twin berry sauce!" came Marluxia's voice.

Zexion sighed and got out a pan and pancake mix. Then he placed his chef hat back on, along with his Kiss the Cook, apron and made Marluxia his pancakes.

Everyone was finishing up their meals as Zexion fnished. Axel was leaning on the wall nearby, amazed that Zexion would actually be making Marluxia pancakes-to-go.

Axel suddenly felt someone hugging him. More like smothering...

"Axel! Let's have some fun!" said Demyx as he latched onto Axel. Axel abruptly shoved him to the floor.

"Get the hell of me, Demyx."

Zexion turned around with a beautiful set of pancakes and poured the twinberry sauce on.

"Do you think I put the right amount on? I don't want to have to little, but I don't want to overwhelm the taste of the pancakes."

Axel and Demyx stared questioningly at him. "Never mind, " he mumbled. "So, who wants to take His Majesty his breakfast?"

Axel immediately volunteered. "I'll take flower pansy his breakfast," he said, sneaking a bottle of hot sauce form the cabinet.

* * *

_Axel's imagination:_

"Oh boy! Pancakes!" said Marluxia as he stuffed them in his mouth at once. Suddenly the whole castle heard, "AXEL, YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PANCAKES!"

Chibified Axel rolled on the ground as Marluxia ran screaming like a girl for water, eventually resorting to asking Demyx for water, which the empty-headed nobody nearly drowned him in.

_End evil Axel dream_

_

* * *

_

"Hehehe..." Axel chuckled darkly.

Zexion grabbed the pancakes from him. "No, Axel, you're not putting hotsauce on the pancakes. As much as I wish Marluxia would burn in hell, I won't let you ruin my perfect cooking concoctions!"

"Sorry, Emerl..." he mumbled.

"Wait, Zexy, I'll go with you!" said Demyx, chasing after him.

Axel shrugged and teleported from the room. Maybe he'd go find Larxene...

* * *

Zexion and Demyx traveled down the hallway. Poor Zexion was ready to rip his eardrums to stop Demyx's annoying voice from penetrating his ears. Plus he was calling him Zexy. Demyx had the annoying habit of nicknaming anyone he could think of. Zexy, Vexy, Lex, Mar, Xiggy, Luxy, and others. The only exempt ones were Larxene and Saix, since they both had a habit of assaulting him with murderous intent. 

"Anyway, Zexy, have you noticed Axel and Larxene?"

Zexion sighed. "What about them?"

Demyx grinned and clapped his hands. "They're falling in love! Can't you tell?"

Zexion looked at Demyx like he grew a third eye. "Not really..." he said finally.

They reached Marluxia's door and Zexion knocked. Marluxia opened the door a crack, then opened it with a sigh.

"Finally! I've been waiting, you know!"

"Hey, Mar!" Demyx bawled in his ear.

"I have a restraining order, Demyx!" said Marluxia. Demyx retreated behind Zexion who sighed heavily and handed him the dish.

"These had better be good! After all, it's not like you have any other use around here."

Zexion scowled as Marluxia slammed the door. Then he pulled the bottle of hot sauce out of his pocket.

"On the off chance..." he said with a smirk.

As he walked away, everyone in the castle heard, "AAAAAH! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PANCAKES!"

There was silence, followed by Axel moaning loudly, "Awwwww!"

* * *

Axel wandered around until he found Larxene in the library. She was humming to herself softly while a slight smile played on her lips. She couldn't figure out why, but she felt strangely happy lately. Well, she was beginning to figure it out, but she tried to put that out of her mind. She had almost succeeded when Axel entered the room. So much for that... 

"Ah, here's our apathetic princess," he said, with a little grin on his face. He then placed his hand on his chin as if in thought. "Wow, I didn't know blonds were reading these days," he said teasingly.

She looked up from her book. She wanted to retort with a nasty comment or throw some kunai at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she put it down and approached him, her eyelids batting seductively.

"You know," she said as she put her arms around his neck "that's not all we blonds are good at."

She saw his facial expression change to a nervous one. "Score," she whispered to him.

He smiled and leaned forward. His nose just barely touched hers, and he whispered huskily to her as their lips came dangerously close, "I know how else you can score..."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed. Axel laughed and pulled away. "Two to two."

She punched him in the arm and turned around. To tell the truth, she felt strangely disappointed.

"Hey, Axel," she said, turning around.

"Yeah?" he said, suddenly feeling very shy.

She walked over and stood in front of him. "I...I just wanted to say thanks again for...helping me."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. She quickly turned away so he didn't see how much she was blushing. He stood there, his cheeks starting to turn pink, his mouth slightly open and his eyes blinking in shock. As she walked away, she turned and smiled cutely.

"That one's off the record."

She turned and left Axel, stunned and, confusingly, happy. He put his hand up to his cheek and held it there, genuinely smiling. He walked out the door, still smiling to himself.

* * *

Back at the library, Demyx leaned too far forward and caused Zexion and himself to crash into a desk and chair, landing books of all sorts on top of themselves. 

"See? What did I tell you!" said Demyx gleefully.

Zexion grabbed the Webster's Unabridged Dictionary and smacked Demyx in the head with it.

"Owwww! What was that for!"

"For getting me into this stupid mess!"

"Hey, I didn't force you! Besides, you were the one who suggested we bring the video camera."

Zexion had to agree there. "Well, I'm done with this sneaking around. Let Axel and Larxene deal with their love problems ALONE."

Demyx grabbed Zexion's sleeve and wagged his finger. "Uh uh uh! We wouldn't want anyone to find out about why Saix got food poisoning last year."

Zexion's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Demyx grinned bigger than Zexion thought possible. "Try me!"

Zexion sighed in defeat as Demyx pranced about. "From now on, we are the SAD SALT!

"The what?"

"The Super Awesome Duo Scooting Axel and Larxene Together!"

"Whatever. Hmm...I wonder how much Vexen would pay to see this footage. He hates Axel almost as much as he hates Marluxia."

"Ya know...he has serious hatred issues."

They both nodded silently before Demyx shouted, "And now SAD SALT, let us go forth, for love and the pursuit of gossip!"

"Hurrah..." said Zexion mopingly.

* * *


	4. Bored MeetingsandUnforseen Complications

**Chapter Four: Bored Meetings and Unforseen Complications**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry if Larxene seemed OOC in chapter two. I know she's far from helpless, but I couldn't think of any other way to do that scene. I already thought of that when I wrote it, but I couldn't think of an alternative. My apologies. Also, I misspelled bored on purpose, just so you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Axel strolled down the hallway. He was heading for the library (since he figured Larxene would be there) but was suddenly tackled by Demyx. 

"Demyx, you jackass, get the friggin' hell of me!!"

"Hey, Axel!" he said cheerfully. The next second he was on his back, with Axel's heel pressing forcefull into his chest.

"Demyx, you better have a good reason for tackling me me like that," said Axel, summoning his chakrams.

"Gah-can't...breathe..."

Axel rolled his eyes and released his boot from said annoyance. Axel swung his chakrams about, brining them inches from his neck.

"Now that you can breathe, tell me what's going on."

"Eek! It wasn't me! Xemnas called a meeting of all members! I was told to get you!

"Oh..."

"Are you gonna help me up?" asked Demyx.

Axel grabbed his hand and pulled him up about a foot before letting go, causing Demyx to fall flat on his back again.

"Nope."

* * *

Xemnas entered the meeting room in Castle Oblivion and sat down. "As you know, since the Castle that Never Was is being fumigated, we've had to reside here. As such, our meeting room is not as spectacular as our normal one. 

Axel rolled his eyes and said. "So what. It's not like sitting in chairs pointlessly suspended high in the air is al that great."

Xemnas placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Huh...never saw it that way before..."

Now Vexen, who happened to have a nine foot pole shoved up a certain region today, decided to make things interesting.

"Superior, how do you feel about relationships within the Organization?"

Xemnas looked at him questioningly, but simply said, "Romantic involvement is expressly forbidden for any Organization members. Besides-" and here he laughed- "it's not like any of you have hearts to feel love."

Larxene gripped the table, her hands going white at the knuckles (she had forgotten her gloves today). _"How dare he tell us who we can or can't have feelings for? But we can't...can we? But when I'm with...him...I almost feel like I have a heart."_

Axel noticed Larxene's death grip on the table. _"I can see why she's mad. He might as well have pointed her right out, since she's the only girl here, and since we're all straight- well, maybe we all don't seem that way (as the images of Marluxia and Demyx floated into his head). Still, I mean I can't see Larxene feeling anything. And yet, why do I bother..."_

Zexion, being the smart one, decided to relieve the tension. "Superior, your order of poppy seed muffins just came in."

Xemnas jumped out of his chair and ran from the room. Zexion sighed. "I'm gonna regret that later..."

Axel nodded to Zexion a silent thanks, and everyone teleported from the room.

* * *

Larxene went back to her room and flopped on the bed. The first thing that drifted into her mind was..."Axel..." 

She grabbed her head with her hands and shook it. "Get a grip! Geez, I need to read Marquis de Sade or go torture Demyx or something...to get him off my mind."

She opened the door and ran out, coliding right into...

"Axel, can't you watch where you're going?"

He grinned and plucked at her antennae. "Sorry, Atom Ant, I didn't realize you would be dashing out of your room at break-neck speed."

She smirked and pulled at his hair, "Oh, now Sonic the Hedgehog thinks he can talk!"

Axel suddenly wrapped his arms around Larxene's waist ad pulled her close to him. "Aww, you don't like my hair, Larxene? I'm crushed..."

She was thinking, _"Actually right now I just want to run my fingers through it,"_ but didn't say it.

Her emotions were getting very confused suddenly, especially with how upset she was before, and blurted out, "Axel, you better get your arms off me before I rip them off!"

He only chuckled and pulled her closer, "You know you're cute when you get mad."

She blushed and tried to look away. "But you're even cuter when you blush."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him. He wasn't wearing that jackal-like grin of his when he teased. It was a genuine smile.

She felt a strange feeling inside of her. It was like the echo of a feeling that she once knew. She suddenly felt very confused, and before Axel knew it, she teleported, leaving his arms empty. He sighed and his head sank a little.

"Man, it was so much easier flirting when we both knew it was fake. But now..." he sighed and shook his head, "I just don't know."

* * *

Zexion put down his camera and mused, "That was unexpected." 

Demyx sighed. "Aww, they're both getting confused with their feelings!"

Zexion covered his face as if he were trying to hide himself away as Demyx began to sing, "Can you feel, the love tonight?"

"Tonight," Zexion mumbled.

"It is where we are-ack!"

Axel had materialized behind them and was now strangling Demyx. Zexion turned the camera on and started recording.

"This deserves to be on film too," he chuckled.

Suddenly everyone heard a roar. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SLEEP!"

All three looked at each other and ran as Saix charged out of his room, claymore in hand. Axel grabbed Demyx and threw him at Saix. They could hear the brutal sound of Saix clubbing him.

"Save yourselves!" he cried.

Axel grinned and kept running. "That was the idea."

* * *

Larxene teleported down to a lower hall. She didn't care where she was. She just needed to get away from Axel to think. 

"But, I want to be with Axel. Why am I running away from him?"

She sighed and slid to the floor, her back against the wall. It was all too much for her. That echo of feeling she felt. She remembered it.

"Love," she whispered to herself. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _"I have to face facts. I'm in love, or as close as we can get to it, with Axel. I wonder if he feels the same way..."_

She was beginning to feel exhausted. She lay down on the cool tiles, and as she blinked in and out of sleep, though, "I would go through Marluxia trying to rape me again, if I knew I would get to sleep with Axel's arms around me again."

* * *

Axel crouched down and smiled at her. He gently scooped her into his arms and teleported up. When they were in her room, he laid her on the bed and kissed her forhead. He turned towards the door, and then hesitated, as if wanting to stay, but then just quietly said, "Goodnight, angel."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Aww how sweet! Next chapter is going to be extra fluffy, so make sure you read. And please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. Really appreciate it. 

**Marluxia:** Am I going to make it back into the story?

**Nightshroud:** Unfortunately...

**Vexen:** And what about the rest of us? Just discarded like used toilet paper!

**Nightshroud:** --...You're going to be in the next chapter, so chill!

**Xemnas:** Yay!

**Nightshroud:** Except for you...and flower pansy.

**Marluxia and Xemnas:** Aww...

**Nightshroud:** Just review and move on.


	5. Romantic Sunsets and Broken ATMs

**Chapter Five: Romantic Sunsets and Broken ATMs**

**

* * *

** Lot's of fluff coming! Hope you enjoy! And I don't own the Disney song in this chapter, btw. Like you didn't know...

* * *

Larxene woke up and yawned.

"That's funny, I could have sworn I fell asleep in the hallway."

Then something came back to her. "Goodnight, angel."

"Axel..." she whispered.

She was already in her cloak (since Axel had enough decency not to undress her), so she stretched and left the room.

* * *

"Royal flush," said Luxord with a smirk. Axel and Xigbar groaned.

"I don't even know why we play with you," said Axel crossly.

"Because you're intrigued to see if you can ever actually beat me."

"Bastard..." muttered Xigbar.

"Well now I'm outta cash. Where's the friggin ATM?"

"Saix broke it yesterday," said Luxord while shuffling the deck.

_"Is that what I heard when Saix was beating the hell out of Demyx..."_ thought Axel.

Axel sighed and got up. "Where's the nearest one?" he asked.

"Twilight Town."

Axel slapped his face. "Well I'm off? Anyone care to join me?"

"I'll come," said Larxene, coming around the corner.

Axel grinned. "All right, that's enough to make a good time."

Larxene vanished through a portal, and as Axel walked away, Xigbar said, "Ah, Twilight Town, the city of love."

"Yeah, a regular Paris," said Axel sarcastically as he disappeared through the portal.

"Care for another round?" asked Luxord.

Xigbar sighed and threw more money on the table. "Why do I bother..."

* * *

Axel and Larxene changed clothes (so as not to freak people out with creepy black robes). Axel was wearing red converse, and had blue jeans with a flame pattern at the bottom. He had a white t-shirt and a black suit jacket. Larxene had a small blue t-shirt with khaki capris and tan sandals.

"You look adorable," he said as they emerged from the dressing room.

She blushed and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "You'd better not be teasing me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he took her hand in his. She blushed as she realized that this was the first time she had felt his skin. His hand was so warm that her face instantly flushed. She put put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"I'll take that as a complement," he said, kissing her hand.

She blushed at his romantic attitude. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the ATM!!"

* * *

Demyx ran up and grabbed Zexion by the hood.

"What the hell, Demyx?"

"Axel and Larxene went to Twilight Town! C'mon!"

Zexion silently pleaded with Vexen and Lexaeus as he was dragged away.

"Should we help him?" asked Lexaeus.

Vexen sighed and pulled out a brain-teaser puzzle as Lexaeus squealed with delight.

"That should keep him busy..."

* * *

"Stupid ATM!" said Axel as he pounded on it.

Larxene sighed and watched as everyone eyed them strangely and walked away.

"Axel, move." She shoved him aside and sent an electric current into the machine, causing money to shoot out.

"Ooh you're good," he said with a wink.

He held her hand again and led her to the train. They stood by the window and watched the scenery roll by. Larxene sighed as she rested her head on her crossed arms on the windowsill.

"It's all so beatiful," she said, excited about experiencing something new outside the castle.

"Yeah it is," he said. She grabbed his hand and felt relaxed at his touch.

The train stopped and he pulled at her. "C'mon, there's one more place I want to take you."

* * *

"I'm back!" Axel said. He had left her on a bench at the top of Sunset Hill while he went to get something.

"Here," he said, handing her a popsicle of some sort.

"What's this?"

"It's sea salt ice cream," he said "Try it."

She tried it, and her face instantly lit up. "Mmmm, it's salty, yet sweet!"

Axel laughed and grinned. "Ah, but not as sweet as you."

She smiled flirtatiously and rubbed his chin. "Not as hot as you, either."

Now it was his turn to blush. She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. Axel."

He rubbed his cheek against her head. "Any time."

After they had finished their ice cream, they sat and watched the sunset. After a while Larxene sighed and got up.

"Well, we'd better be getting back."

She was about to walk away when Axel grabbed her hand. "Wait, Larxene. I wanted to give you something."

He pulled out some white roses, which he must have gotten when he got the ice cream.

"Axel, white roses are my favorite! Thank you!"

Axel was glad she didn't ask how he knew, since she probably wouldn't be to thrilled that Xigbar was selling off the secrets in her diary. Ah well...

She hugged him, and he returned her embrace. She settled into his hold, the wamth of his body soothing her mind and body.

"Larxene, I..."

She pulled away from his slightly. "Yeah?"

He fell silent. Then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She felt her cheek burn from the sweet gesture. He smiled at her and then pulled away. "We should be getting back," he said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she said. He nodded and disappeared into the portal.

She sat down on the bench, sighed, and began to sing. Two of the statues behind her started singing too. _"Weird...singing statues...ah well..."_

(bold is Larxene, italicized is the statues)

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**  
_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
_  
**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
**  
**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**  
_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_  
**No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**  
_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
**  
_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_  
**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
**  
_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
_  
**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

Larxene lay on the bench with her flowers to her where she almost felt her heart in la-la land. Suddenly she realized that she recognized those voices.

"Demyx? Zexion?"

The two, who had painted themselves like statues (washable paint of course since neither could bear the though of staining their hair), stepped out.

"I told you this was a bad idea," said Zexion, who was slowly inching away.

"Were you to there the whole time?" she said, a nerve bulging out of her head.

Demyx chuckled nervously. "We- uh...nice flowers?"

"Aaaah!" Larxene screamed as she pounced on him, her kunai extended like claws. Zexion, who was running down the hill now, grinned to himself.

"You never have to outrun a wild animal as long as someone is behind you. Hehehe..."

* * *

Axel teleported back to his room and jumped on his bed.

"Larxene..."

He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling with a grin. "You gave me on hell of a day."

* * *

Zexion slowly creeped up the hill. Larxene was gone and Demyx was laying in a mangled heap. Zexion sighed and pulled out a page of his book. A stretcher appeared under the barely conscious (or alive, for that matter) Demyx.

"Zexion, you're so cool. You're like the Pagemaster!" Demyx said in a half-dazed voice.

Zexion rolled his eyes and dragged him through the portal.

* * *

Larxene sighed happily as she placed her flowers by her stand. As she placed them, she thought of holding Axel's hand, snuggling on the bench, and his kiss.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! Why can't I control these echoes of emotion!"

Then she looked back over at the flowers and smiled. "Then again, I think I like this feeling. Being in love..."

* * *


	6. Steadfast Love and Selfless Sacrifice

**Chapter Six: Steadfast Love and Selfless Sacrifice**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Lots of action in this chapter. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to yourmaster, my most faithful reviewer for all my stories (you're the best, Jess!) and to Sunset Guardian for giving me such a nice and encouraging review (I really appreciated that so much. Thanks.) Hope you like!

* * *

Larxene was in the best of mood of her life. She couldn't stop thinking of her date the previous day. 

"The flowers...and that kiss...It was all so perfect. I never knew love could be so wonderful."

She was sitting in her favorite chair in the library, reading a romance thriller called Restless in Love. She sighed as she went on, a smile creeping onto her face everytime something romantic. Suddenly a voice spoke behind her. She suddenly froze with alarm.

"So, in the week of my absence, I see you've had a change in your literary taste. What ever happened to the Marquis de Sade?"

Larxene glared at Marluxia as he walked around to face her. "I only read about sadism so I knew what to do to you when I was mad enough," she answered coldly.

He chuckled and pulled out a rose, holding it to his lips.

_"God, I hate those things...I wish I could zap them till they were smouldering piles of ashes! Hmm maybe not that much has changed..."_

"So, now your in love with, Axel, ah? How funny, Larxene, thinking anyone could love you."

She was about to retort but stopped short. _"What if Axel doesn't love me? No, that experience couldn't be fake. But, I just don't know for sure..."_

She suddenly growled and summoned her kunai. "Get away from me, you twisted bastard!"

He laughed coldly and summoned his scythe. "I'll put you in your place wench!"

She flew at him, slashing at him with her kunai. He blocked it with his scythe, then swung at her in a huge arc. She jumped over it and kicked him squarely in the chest, knocking him through the door and into the hallway. She jumped out after him and threw the kunai in her left hand. He blasted rose petals to block them, then suddenly winced as Larxene slashed his arm with the kunai in her right hand. He backhanded her in the face, and as she staggered back, he brought his scythe down at her. She dodged in the nick of time, causing the scythe to split the marble floor.

"Not too bad for a pathetic excuse for a fighter like you."

"Who has the scratches, flower pansy?" she asked with a smirk/

He frowned angrily and rushed at her again.

* * *

Axel sat in the kitchen, his head in his hands, staring into space with a happy grin. Zexion watched him quietly and continued with his cooking. 

"Care for some of my low fat spinach puffs? I would ask Lexaeus to try them, but since you're here..."

Axel cringed (he hated vegetables) and shook his head. Then he hesitated, and finally asked, "Hey, Zexion, you're like the smartest person here. What...is love supposed to feel like?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow and sat across from him. "Well, when you're in love, you think about the person very often, you want to be with them all the time, and your heart beats fast when you're near them."

Axel nodded and then looked at him seriously. "Can I trust you with this? Well...I'm in love with Larxene. There's no doubt about it. I just want to hold her in my arms again and kiss those perfect lips."

Zexion crossed his arms and leaned back. "Then why don't you just tell her?"

Axel sighed. "Well, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't know if I can take the rejection."

"Well, you'll never know till you tell her. Do you want to miss out on the chance that she loves you too?"

Axel was silent. The he suddenly stood up, a gleam in his eyes. "You're right. I'm gonna tell her right now. Thanks, pal."

Axel disappeared into a portal and Zexion got back up and went over to the pot. "Geez, do I have to solve everyone's probelms..."

* * *

"Thunder Fall!" Larxene called as she called down bolts of lightning, which struck around Marluxia. He threw a rose at her, which cut her shoulder. The pain was enough to distract her momentarily, and in a flash he had elbowed her in the stomach. She stumbled back, clutching at her stomach. Marluxia smiled cruelly and threw a rose into the air above him. He held up his hands, and a stream of rose petals shot like a large funnel at her. 

"Rose Rain!"

Larxene knew she couldn't dodge it. She closed her eyes and prepared to brace herself when she felt arms around her.

"Axel!"

He was hugging her from in front, shielding her body with his own from the razor sharp rose petals. They sliced through his coat and cut into his skin.

Marluxia looked very annoyed at the latest intrusion. "Axel, I should have know you'd show up."

He let go of Larxene and turned to face Marluxia. "That's right. You try to touch Larxene, you answer to me!"

He summoned his chakrams and held them out to the side. "Fire Wall!"

A wall of fire shot out from Axel and started moving towards Marluxia. Marluxia laughed and said, "That fire wall is useless. If it gets too close I'll simply teleport."

Suddenly he heard, "Fire Tooth!" and two fireballs shot out of the wall, slamming into him and throwing him to the ground.

"You were saying?" said Axel with a smug grin.

Marluxia sneered and held out his hand. Suddenly, a dozen Marluxias stood around them.

"You ready?" he asked.

"You know it!" she replied with a smirk.

She charged forward, throwing her kunai at the clones in front of her while Axel slashed through them with his burning chakrams. The clones burst into a cloud or rose petals, obstructing their view.

Marluxia's scythe swung from nowhere at Larxene. In a flash Axel had caught it with his chakrams, and threw the nobody back with sheer power. He then threw his chakram at Marluxia, knocking the scythe from his hands. He charged at Marluxia with the other chakram, ready to finish him. Marluxia called a blast of rose petals, which Axel barely blocked with his chakram. Marluxia retrieved his scythe and teleported behind Larxene.

"It's time for you to vanish," he said. He swung his scythe down at her. She watched in horror as it fell. Suddenly she saw a black and red blur, and the next moment she saw Axel standing in front of her, the scythe slicing into his back.

"Axel!" she screamed.

Marluxia, clearly surprised, changed his expression back to one of arrogance.

"Fool, you will die, and you will not be able to save her life anyway. It's pointless!"

He swung again, fully expecting to finish Axel once and for all. Suddenly Axel turned and parried his attack. Marluxia's arrogance faded away as he looked into Axel's eyes, burning with rage.

"I'm going to bury you!" he said murderously.

He threw the scythe away and swung his chakrams, cutting Marluxia across the chest. He staggered back in pain, cowering before Axel.

"Please, Axel, spare me! Don't make me vanish!"

Axel grinned viciously, his eyes glowing with murderous intent. Suddenly Larxene appeared in front of him and hugged him.

"Please, Axel," she said, placing her head on his chest. "Let him go."

Axel's eyes instantly cooled at her touch, and he commanded Marluxia with his eyes. Marluxia wasted no time in retreating. Larxene sighed with relief, knowing that it was finally over. Suddenly Axel's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground.

"Axel!" she cried, trying to support him.

He smiled weakly at her, and she suddenly realized that the blow to his back must have been very serious, and he had only been able to move by his desire to protect her.

"Axel, why?" she asked as a tear slid down her face.

He wiped her tear and smiled. "Because, Larxene, you make me feel like a somebody, instead of just a nobody."

"Axel!" Tears streamed down her face as Axel collapsed into her arms, unconscious.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** That line Axel said at the end was with me throughout the whole thing, so I just had to add it here. I hope the fighting scene was good. Sorry if there was no humor, but I hope you liked the action and the sweetness. Please review, and look for the final chapter! 


	7. A Perfect Match

**Chapter Seven: A Perfect Match**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks for all the great reviews from last chapter! It makes me so happy! Also, to, the Light's Refrain, I appreciate your constructive criticism, and have edited part of chapter five as per your advice. I even added why the ATM was broken lol. I'm glad everyone likes the Demyx and Zexion humor too. I worked hard on making them funny. I loved it when Demyx called Zexion the Pagemaster. Hahahaha. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion of my story. 

Songs: Louis Vuitton by Jeffree Star and A Perfect Match by the A-Teens.

* * *

Axel groaned and looked around. He was in his room, lying on his bed. He was still in his black cloak, but he had a bandage wrapped around his back. Then the thoughts of his fight with Marluxia flooded in. Then for the first he noticed was that Larxene was sleeping next to him. Well, on him was more like it. She was resting her head on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred and yawned, then suddenly her eyes flew open. 

"Axel! Are you okay?"

He grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Hehe, yeah, I'll be all better in no time."

She smiled softly, and a single tear formed in her eye as she looked down. "You shouldn't have done it, Axel. I was so worried."

He raised her chin and smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but I had to make sure that you were safe."

She smiled and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to castrate Marluxia when I find him. Err...tie his tubes is more like it. Hehehe..."

Axel laughed. "We'll do that together. But first.."

Then he pulled away and said, "Hey, there's one place in Twilight Town that I never got to take you to. Care to go?" He held out his hand to her and smiled.

She giggled and took his hand. "Of course."

* * *

Demyx, Zexion, Luxord, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xaldin met in the hallway. 

"Looks like Marluxia went after Axel and Larxene after all," said Zexion thoughtfully.

Luxord tapped Zexion and grinned. "Guess what that means? We win the bet!"

Zexion and Luxord danced around in a circle, shouting, "Cash monaaaay!"

"As much as I don't like Axel, I hope he beat that arrogant Marluxia into his place," said Vexen. The others nodded.

Demyx piped up. "We recorded the whole thing. Axel won even though he took a nasty blow for Larxene. Well, it looks like SAD SALT has accomplished its mission. So it's time to party!"

Here he started singing, and everyone stared at him like he had grown a third eye (though that happened often). Then they all shrugged and began to sing and dance.

Jeffree Star..  
Google me Bitch!

Louis, Louis,  
I got my Louis, Louis.  
Give me the Louis.

Louis, I got my Louis.  
Louis Vuitton.

Hey girl, I love the bag.  
It's all about the bag.  
ohh, and matching shoes..  
I got those too!  
LV monogram makes me wanna jam.

I wanna do it to you,  
in my brand new Louis.

Louis Vuitton, It's what I want.  
I want to get my.. shopping on!

I feel so sexy,  
with Louis next to me.

Louis, Louis,  
I got my Louis, Louis.  
Give me the Louis.

Louis, Louis,  
I got my Louis, Louis.  
Louis Vuitton.

Hey Baby,  
I'm naked without Marc Jacobs.  
His accesories, they speak to me.  
The jewlery makes me nasty!

Rodeo Drive, park the limo and  
go inside for a peak. In the  
dressing room, I'm suck a freak!

I feel so sexy,  
with Louis next to me.

Louis, Louis,  
I got my Louis, Louis.  
Give me the Louis.

Louis, I got my Louis.  
Louis Vuitton.

Louis, Louis,  
I got my Louis, Louis.  
Give me the Louis.

Louis, I got my Louis.  
Louis Vuitton.

Louis, Louis,  
I got my Louis, Louis.  
It's all about the Louis.

Louis, I got my Louis.

They all pulled out Louis Vuitton purses and danced to the song. Saix peeked and thought, "Ah, what the heck." And he ran out to join them. Even Xemnas joined, and they all partied.

"LOUIS VUITTON!"

* * *

Axel pulled Larxene out of the portal and stepped foot onto the sand. They were at the Twilight Town beach. Axel and Larxene sat down close to the water and sat in silence as they watched the waves crash on the beach. Axel turned to look at Larxene. He took all her features and felt a longing inside to hold her in his arms again. 

_"What if something happens and I never get to tell her the truth. It's now or never."_

He turned to her and placed his hand on hers. "Larxene?"

She looked at him and blushed. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath and continued. "Larxene, I want you to know that I have the best time in life being around you. I just feel so complete around you. I guess I'm trying to tell you that...I love you, Larxene."

Her face was unmistakably confused. Axel felt a sting, thinking she was rejecting him. He closed his eyes and looked down. Suddenly he felt cool, gentle lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw Larxene place her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He closed his eyes again and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. They deepened the kiss, releasing all their emotion into that one kiss. When they finished, Axel leaned back on the sand and Larxene put her arms around his waist and her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Axel."

He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the water and feeling the breeze from the ocean. Larxene sighed as she snuggled into him, and for a second, she swore she heard the beating of his heart.

You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car (just) to travel the world  
I look broke baby - you got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match 

You're into fashion, dinners and art  
I know the south park series by heart  
You conversate baby - I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean  
(alt.keep your clothes so fresh and so clean)  
I got holes all over my jeans  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But even so we're a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

I know - we'll beat the odds together  
We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract

You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car (just) to travel the world  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But that would make us a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But what we have is a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But what we have is a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I seriously love this ending. And my brother just showed me this song (A Perfect Match) and I loved it sooooo much I had to put it in here. Plus, I think it sounds good in there. If you get a chance, listen to it on youtube. It's awesome. Anyway, it's so sad it's over, but I love the way it turned out. Yay! I'm looking for other AxelxLarxene fics to do, so if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! 


End file.
